L'alphabet des sentiments
by Ludwidia
Summary: Draco écrit un petit abécédaire... Second chapitre : Harry se prête à son tour à l'excercice... Je vois pas quoi dire de plus sinon venez lire
1. Draco

Auteur : Cherubine (semi-nouvelle XD c'est mon deuxième OS)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de cet OS. Mais un jour je les aurais...^^

Avertissement : Couple de deux garçons donc homophobe passez votre chemin !

Note : Je dédicace cet os à Eloïse, ma super amie qui m'a fait découvrir le yaoi...

Et sinon bonne lecture...

L'alphabet des sentiments

De Draco Malfoy

A comme Amitié, ce qu'il avait débuté avec Harry sans trop savoir comment, ni pourquoi... Ils s'étaient retrouvés en retenue ensemble et avaient commencés à discuter, à se connaître, à s'apprécier... Ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux point communs même en dehors de leur passion commune pour le qwidditch...

B, baiser. Il se souvenait parfaitement du premier que lui avait donné Harry. Ils étaient assis sous un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard en faisant leurs devoirs. Draco tentait vainement d'expliquer l'exercice de potion au Gryfondor mais c'était peine perdue... Il avait refermé son livre en soupirant « On fait une pause... ». Ils étaient restés là en silence, Harry le fixait, Draco était gêné et soudain le brun lui avait sauté dessus. Le Serpentard s'était retrouvé par terre, les lèvres de Harry ne voulant plus quitter les siennes. Il s'était permis d'accepter ce bien-être qu'il avait ressenti et les sentiments qu'il se découvrait pour ce garçon. Il avait entrouvert la bouche que débute ce ballet de leur langue qui s'étaient si longtemps cherchés.

C comme cauchemar, après maintes demandes, propositions, pièges... Harry avait accepté de dormir dans sa chambre. Draco avait été réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un jeune home agité et apeuré... Il avait voulu le calmer, le réveiller, il n'arrivait à rien, il paniquait... Et soudain Harry avait ouvert les yeux avec un hurlement et éclaté en sanglots. Draco l'avait serré dans ses bras... Il avait compris pourquoi Harry refusait de passer ses nuits avec lui. Il voulait le protéger de ces terreurs qui le prenaient dès que le soleil se couchait et qu'il fermait les yeux. Alors Draco avait appris, à être rassurant, à rester calme pour deux, à ne pas s'endormir le premier... Et les cauchemars avaient cessés petit à petit...

Dépendance... Draco était totalement accro à Harry, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui... Il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps loin de lui, le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce que lui sans pouvoir le toucher était déjà un supplice. Mais il avait dû commencer par cacher leur amour ne le révélant qu'aux amis vraiment proches. Mais dès qu'il était seul... Il était devenu dépendant de ses mots, de sa compagnie, de ses sourires, de ses yeux émeraude, de lui... Il était tout simplement amoureux.

Effacer, Harry tout effacé : la peur, la haine, la colère... Il avait effacé cette carapace qui entourait Draco, ce sourire méchant qui trônait sur ces lèvres... Il avait effacé son arrogance et sa prétention... Il avait tout effacé, tout ce qui les empêcher d'être ensemble...

F comme Feu, le feu qui brulait désormais dans le cœur de Draco. Ce feu que Harry avait allumé et entretenait avec amour. Draco avait appris à avoir un cœur et à le laisser s'exprimer. Il savait que ces sentiments n'étaient pas une faiblesse mais une force. Ce feu le rendait vivant et Harry le rendait humain.

Grâce, la grâce de Harry quand il volait sur son balais avec cet air de chasseur à l'affut sur le visage. La grâce de Harry quand il s'approchait de lui à pas de loup pour l'enlacer par surprise... Cette allure féline qu'il avait quand il se glissait lentement vers lui pour arriver à leur rendez-vous... Draco avait alors le souffle coupé et n'arrivait plus à s'énerver pour son retard.

H, une lettre qui n'était plus qu'un mot... Avant c'était H comme haine, désormais Draco aimait il na haïssait plus, il embrassait au lieu de frapper, il complimentait au lieu d'insulter. Draco avait changé et désormais Harry n'était plus son pire ennemi mais son plus bel amour, son seul amour. Maintenant H c'était Harry.

Ignorance... Harry, lui... Ils étaient tous deux ignorants. Ils ignoraient le monde entier enfermés dans leur bulle de bonheur et d'amour. Ils ignoraient qu'il y a toujours des obstacles dans la vie. Et quand Voldemort avait attaqué, Harry avait ignoré les craintes et les supplications de Draco. Il l'avait embrassé en soufflant que tout irait bien puis était partit.

Jalousie, ce sentiment qui l'avait empli quand Harry était revenu en héros... Non cette jalousie ne concernait pas le brun mais tous ces garçons et filles qui lui tournaient autour lui offrant des cadeaux, des lettres d'amour, des clins d'œil et des propositions des plus indécentes. Draco s'était refermé sur lui-même et avait commencés à redevenir Malfoy... Puis un jour Harry lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans la Grande Salle pour réviser durant une de leurs heures libres. Draco venait juste d'arriver quand une tornade brune lui avait foncé dessus. Harry l'avait enlacé avant de lui offrir un baiser passionné. Draco aurait voulu résister mais il était faible, il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et l'avait attiré un peu plus contre lui...

Kleptomane, Harry était kleptomane. Il lui avait volé son masque, son cœur, son corps, son âme... Il lui avait tout pris mais il lui avait donné en échange. Harry lui avait offert son amour, ses lèvres, ses bras, son corps, ses sourires et ses mots d'amour... Il lui avait confié son cœur et avait partagé son souffle et sa vie avec Draco...

Lit, était-il obligé d'expliquer ce que représentait ce mot ? Il aimait se blottir contre Harry, il aimait sentir sa respiration dans son cou, il aimait son corps en sueur, il aimait son regard sombre, il aimait son corps contre le sien, sur le sien, sous le sien... Il aimait la façon qu'il avait de murmurer « Je t'aime. Bonne nuit Draco » avant de s'endormir, bien que Draco sache d'avance qu'il passerait une bonne nuit puisque Harry était là, ses doigts entrecroisés avec les siens, sa chaleur réchauffant les draps du lit, sa taille entre ses bras.

M, le matin : le moment où sa merveille marmonne des « Sommeils » malheureux alors que le soleil se montre à la fenêtre. Machinalement, le brun remonte la couverture sous son menton. Draco s'amuse des mimiques de Harry au réveil... Mais un Harry endormi ça n'a pas d'humour, c'est de mauvaise humeur... Alors quand Draco se moque Harry prend la mouche... Son Harry, son magnifique visage faisant la moue devant son sourire moqueur. « Manque de dynamisme, mon amour » se marrait Draco. Alors le blond se montrait magnanime et fermait les volets d'un coup de baguette magique. « Mmh ? Merci... T'aime... » Draco souriait en se recouchant à ses côtés, ils seraient de nouveau en retard...

N comme négocier, avec Harry il y avait toujours des questions, des protestations, des discutions inutiles... Il ne faisait rien sans savoir pourquoi... Draco avait toujours beaucoup de mal à l'attirer quand il voulait lui faire une surprise. Mais il se débrouillait toujours pour couper court aux arguments du brun et à ce moment-là Harry ne pouvait que dire oui à tout ce que lui proposait le blond... Draco était passé maitre dans l'art compliqué d'avoir raison sans parler, juste avec des gestes...

O, une opale c'est la première pierre que Draco avait offert à Harry... Ou pour être exact les deux premières. Il avait trouvé une chaîne en argent et y avait ajouté un médaillon représentant un ange et un démon s'enlaçant retenus ensemble par des fils d'or. Le démon était en opale de feu, rouge sang, et l'ange en opale bleu tirant légèrement sur le vert quand les rayons du soleil le traversaient... Pour ne pas couper aux traditions il lui avait offert à la Saint-Valentin, depuis il n'avait plus quitté le cou de Harry.

P c'était la passion depuis le jour où les lèvres de Harry s'était posées sur les siennes. Une passion qui le dévorait et le nourrissait à la fois. Une passion qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant Harry... D'ailleurs avait-il ressentit quoi que ce soit avant Harry ? Tous les sentiments qu'il avait pu connaître avant lui semblaient ternes comparé à cette amour, cette joie, ce bonheur...

Q... Y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'ajouter des lettres à cette consonne...?

Quintessence... Harry tirait de Draco ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Le Serpentard souriait souvent à cette pensée, le Gryfondor avait certainement dû chercher loin pour trouver quelque chose de bon en lui... autre que l'amour bien sûr...

Querelle aussi, des querelles d'amoureux qui se terminaient en batailles de polochons, en batailles de mots doux, en batailles de baisers...

R, le roi… Celui de Draco avait été mis échec et mat depuis longtemps. Désormais c'était Harry qui gouvernait, Harry le roi de son cœur. Les princes de Serpentard et Gryfondor étaient devenus plus fort ensembles... Harry gardait son royaume de façon possessive et son royaume c'était Draco, plus personne n'ignorait qu'ils s'appartenaient...

Souvenir, tout ceux qu'il avait avec Harry... Harry l'embrassant pour la première fois. Harry chuchotant « Je t'aime » en plein milieu d'une de leur conversation dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Harry lui susurrant à l'oreille « J'ai envie de toi » avant de le pousser dans une salle obscure qui se révéla être la salle sur demande. Harry lui sautant dans les bras, tout simplement heureux de le voir. Harry avec un regard charmeur, Harry les joues rougies par la gêne et la timidité. Harry, Harry, Harry... Rien que lui et toujours lui...

Tam-tam, le bruit de son cœur quand Harry est trop proche... Ses battements s'accélèrent, son souffle se fait court, son corps se réchauffe d'un coup. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi serein que depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Le tam-tam, c'est aussi celui du cœur de Harry, leurs cœurs qui battent à l'unisson grâce à l'amour...

U comme Univers. L'univers de Draco c'est Harry... Il se souvient d'une phrase qu'il a lu : « J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel et j'ai compris que je n'étais rien, j'ai baissé les yeux vers toi et j'ai compris que tu étais tout...»¹ Harry c'est le tout, sans lui il n'est rien...

Vanille, l'odeur des cheveux de Harry. Draco aime les cheveux du brun mais en même temps ce sont ceux de Harry... Il aime glisser ses doigts dedans. Il aime quand les mèches lui chatouillent le front quand ils s'embrassent. Il aime coller son visage dedans quand il dort. Il aime voir Harry tout tenter pour les arranger au moins un peu le matin. Il aime le vent qui les agite. Il aime les décoiffer pour embêter Harry. Il aime tout ce qui fait Harry et ses cheveux rebelles en font partis.

W comme Web, l'internet, Harry lui a fait découvrir. Il l'avait tiré dans la chambre de préfet du Serpentard et avait posé un objet rectangulaire devant lui... Merci aux cours d'étude moldu, il avait reconnu un ordinateur portable mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Harry lui montrait ça... A quoi ça servait un ordi déjà ? Il lui avait expliqué comment le faire fonctionner et surtout comment se connecter, comme il disait, et envoyer des mails. Et puis aussi le fonctionnement de logiciels de discutions quasi-simultanées. Lorsque Harry avait finis son cours, il avait éteint l'ordi et lui avait tendu... « Cadeau » Draco l'avait pris sans comprendre et Harry lui avait expliqué que les moyens de communications magiques n'étaient pas vraiment admis chez lui même si "sa famille" était désormais agréable après quelques évènements qu'il valait mieux éviter de relater... C'est donc grâce au web qu'ils avaient discutés durant les vacances...

X ou plutôt x, des bisous en langages raccourcis. Draco n'avait pas compris au début... Harry en mettait partout, dans les mails, les conversations sur internet, les quelques lettres qu'il lui envoyait tout de même... Le blond avait fini par lui demander et Harry lui avait expliqué. Draco avait alors allumé la cam, avait souri et lui avait envoyé un baiser de la main avant de chuchoter « Je t'aime » dans son micro et de profiter du spectacle d'un Harry rougissant...

Yin, Yang, lequel était-il ? Le mouvement ou la passivité ? La tempête ou le calme ? L'ardeur de la jeunesse ou la sagesse des anciens ? Il n'en avait aucune idée... mais avec Harry, ensemble, ils formaient le Taiji.

Z, le zéphyr, ce vent doux et agréable qui soufflait désormais sur sa vie... Zen, il était calme, serein, décontracté... Ou le zénith qu'atteignait leur amour chaque jour. O tout simplement ce premier « Je t'aime » qu'il avait osé prononcer, transformé en « ze t'aime » par le stress et la timidité...

Fin

1. J'ai trouvé cette phrase sur un site de citations mais il n'était pas marqué de qui elle était...

J'espère que ça vous a plus...

Cherubine ^^


	2. Harry

Auteur : Cherubine (semi-nouvelle XD)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée. Pas faute d'avoir essayé de les kidnapper XD

Avertissement : Couple de deux garçons donc homophobe passez votre chemin !

Note : Ce qui devait être un OS vient de gagner une petite suite. Je dédicace cette page à Marionnette0116 et à animophilenrose, mes premières revieweuses...

Un grand merci à vous deux !

Et puis toujours à Eloïse sinon elle va m'étriper... Au sens propre du terme, elle est dangereuse...

Prévention contre la folie de l'auteur : désolée je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai mis des bêtises entre crochets... Encore pardon ^^'

Note 2 : Je suis méga en retard… Je m'excuse… Vous avez le droit de m'engueuler ça serait normal… J'espère tout de même que ce texte me fera pardonner *yeux de chat potté*

Bonne lecture...

L'alphabet des sentiments

De Harry Potter

A, l'Amour. Avec une lettre majuscule. Ce sentiment qui lui était tombé dessus un matin. Ou plus exactement c'est ce jour-là qu'il avait eu la réalisation qui l'avait petit à petit plongé dans l'amour sans qu'il y prenne garde. Il était assis en cours d'histoire de la magie, il s'ennuyait tout en multipliant les idées de meurtre dans ce muscle engourdi et brumeux qui lui servait de cerveau. Rogue l'avait mis en retenue ! Le samedi suivant ! Et avec Malfoy en plus ! Son sang se mit à bouillir à ce nom... Il détourna son regard du corps fantomatique, qui se trouvait être son professeur, vers le Serpentard assis à l'avant de la classe. Le blond lui tournait le dos et fixait un miroir de poche. « Narcisse dans toute sa gloire...» se moqua mentalement Harry. Mais en même temps c''est vrai qu'il était beau avec ses cheveux blond-blanc qui auréolaient son visage. Sa peau pâle digne d'un mort qui lui donnait un air irréel. Son regard gris acier qui semblait traverser les gens pour regarder au plus profond de leur être... ou tout simplement le mur derrière eux quand ils décidaient d'ignorer leur insignifiante personne... Les yeux de Harry glissèrent sur le miroir, il réussit à distinguer ce qu'il reflétait et ce n'était pas le visage de Malfoy, c'était le sien. Harry resta quelques instants stupéfié. Le blond posa lentement le miroir et se tourna vers lui avec un regard de défi. Harry baissa immédiatement la tête vers son parchemin. Tout allait bien, Malfoy avait simplement vu que Harry le détaillait du regard grâce à son miroir... « Où est le mal ? » tenta de se rassurer le brun. Certainement le fait, qu'avant la surprise créée par l'aperçu de son propre reflet, il avait eu le temps de se voir un regard tendre. Et ce regard était adressé à Malfoy...

Bières-au-beurre, cinq, le nombre qu'il avait dû en boire pour se donner la force d'aller parler à Malfoy. Il était arrivé en retenue légèrement titubant, les idées un peu floues mais plein de volonté. Il avait attendu sagement que le professeur quitte la salle, en leur laissant une corvée de chaudron à récurer, et s'était approché de Malfoy. Mais arrivé devant le blond les effets de l'alcool s'étaient estompés immédiatement. Son simple regard acier avait eu la faculté de le faire dé-saouler. Ce regard le fixait avec incompréhension et Harry se sentit rougir. Il avait alors sortit la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit. « Pas facile à nettoyer ces chaudrons, non ? » Malfoy l'avait observé quelques secondes avant de répondre. « C'est fait pour, je pense...» Harry avait noté avec joie qu'il n'y avait dans sa voix ni haine, ni dédain, ni moquerie. Il avait donc profité de l'apparente bonne humeur du Serpentard pour continuer la discussion.

Courage, une qualité de Gryfondor... Harry était à Gryfondor, il était donc sensé être courageux, il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé un grand nombre de fois... Mais dès qu'il se trouvait face à Malfoy il avait l'impression de ne plus rien pouvoir faire, même depuis qu'ils étaient amis. Dès que Malfoy entrait dans une salle, il se mettait à le fixer [avec la bave au coin des lèvres XD quoi que non berk...] et en oubliait le reste. Hermione avait vite compris (comprendre ça commence par un C aussi !) qu'il voulait plus que de l'amitié de la part du beau blond. Elle avait tout fait pour que Ron accepte la présence du Serpentard dans leur trio et avait même réussi l'exploit de faire s'apprécier les deux garçons. Mais le roux se mettait tout de même à bouder quand Harry oubliait sa présence. Dès que Malfoy se trouvait devant lui Harry devenait muet et le moindre de ses regards le faisait rougir. Mais où était passé son fichu courage ?

D comme Draco, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à utiliser son prénom. Malgré leur amitié, malgré son amour... ou plutôt à cause de cet amour. Tant qu'il ne pourrait être que son ami il avait besoin de mettre une distance symbolique entre eux. Ça avait longtemps exaspéré le blond qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire prononcer ces cinq lettres. Lui, il l'appelait Harry et chaque fois son simple prénom lui semblait magnifié par ses lèvres. Il avait une façon de dire son prénom, si douce et agréable à l'oreille... ou peut-être n'était-ce que l'imagination de Harry qui lui donnait cette sensation ?

Le fait est que ce jour-là... « Harry, tu n'es pas concentré ! » bien sûr que non voyons, comment pourrait-il être concentré avec son fantasme vivant à portée de mains ? Il sourit au ton semi-exaspéré du blond qui lui jeta un regard énervé, pensant certainement qu'il se foutait de lui. Le Serpentard soupira et proposa une pause. C'est vrai que le Gryfondor n'était pas un très bon élève... mais comment faire pour travailler alors qu'IL était là à quelques centimètres... « Oh Merlin, qu'il est beau ! » se morfondit Harry. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure d'un air gêné... N'avait-il pas honte de le tenter ainsi ? Ce devrait être puni par la loi d'être aussi attirant ! Une goutte de sang perla sur la lèvre du Serpentard... Là s'en était trop ! Il se jeta sur le blond sans autre forme de procès. C'était formidable, mais ce n'est que lorsque l'autre répondit à son baiser qu'il se sentit pleinement comblé. « Draco...»

Envie, elle le rongeait... Ce baiser était arrivé plusieurs semaines avant et ils n'en avaient pas reparlé... Harry commençait à désespérer. Draco semblait s'éloigner de lui le plus possible... Pourquoi se serait-il mis à l'autre bout de cette fichue table sinon ? Et ce n'était certainement pas par peur de gêner le silence de la bibliothèque qu'il restait le nez dans ses parchemins.

« - Draco ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mon devoir de... potion, fit le blond en frémissant. »

Le silence reprit ses droits et le Serpentard baissa la tête. Harry commençait à comprendre, il n'était pas bête non plus... Et puis c'était plutôt simple, Draco était amoureux pour la première fois et avait peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproque... Enfin Harry espérait que ce soit ça...

« - Draco ?

- Quoi !

- Je t'aime...»

Le blond le fixa quelques instant abasourdit avant de murmurer un « Viens là » en désignant la chaise juste à sa droite. Harry ne se fit pas prier et se leva pour le rejoindre sans protester, et il s'en félicita à peine arrivé quand Draco lui offrit un baiser passionné.

F comme faim... Non il ne se prenait pas pour Ron... Comment expliquer ça ? Il avait faim mais pas d'aliments habituels... à part si le corps d'un certain Serpentard blond au regard acier servait d'assiette... Il aurait voulu s'offrir un festin de sa peau pâle, de ses lèvres aimantant les siennes, de son cou où flottait un parfum enivrant...

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi Draco le laissait prendre toutes les initiatives. Il devait s'amuser de voir Harry rougissant tenter de lui expliquer qu'il voudrait être seul avec lui dans un endroit intime avec un lit... Et le Serpentard jouait le naïf comme si il fallait que Harry lui dise clairement ce qu'il désirait ou plutôt qu'il le désirait...

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains afin d'éviter de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour enfin pre... [Toussotement de l'auteur] préciser sa volonté à Draco... Il le traina dans les couloirs pour une "balade" et, arrivé devant la porte de la salle sur demande, se glissa dans son dos et le coinça dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Il lui susurra « J'ai envie de toi » à l'oreille, cinq mots qui avaient le don d'être catégorique. Ça avait aussi le mérite d'être clair et cette fois-ci aucune naïveté sur-jouée ne serait permise. Il le tira dans la salle où Draco-le-sex-symbol-de-l'école se décida enfin à réapparaitre...

G... Non, pas le point [l'auteur va finir par sévir si les persos se mettent à raconter des trucs du genre...!] … Reprenons, le G représente le goût. L'un des cinq sens de l'être humain... La peau de Draco a un goût délicieux qui semble parfois prendre des accents de fruits de saison. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul sens que le blond sait combler.

L'odorat, Draco sent l'amande douce et quand ils... [*haussement de sourcil*] enfin voilà... Le blond sent parfois la transpiration. Mais pas cette odeur atroce que l'on retrouve sur les joueurs de rugby quand ils sortent d'un match... Même la transpiration de Draco sent bon surtout si c'était Harry qui l'a provoquée indirectement...

Vue, il devait avoir dit que Draco était magnifique déjà une centaine de fois... mais pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? Draco était plus beau que tous les autres hommes réunis... Harry avait réfléchi [si, si, ça lui arrive comme à tout le monde, même moi XD] et en était venu à une conclusion : [tenez-vous bien, roulement de tambours] Draco est un ange ! […] Mais oui après tout, il était blond, il avait des yeux bleus, tirant quelques peu sur le gris mais bleu quand même, il était grand, fin...il ne manquait que les ailes... Bon d'accord le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard démolissait sa théorie, mais tout de même, quoi qu'on en dise, c'était Son ange.

L'ouïe, la voix de Draco a la faculté de le faire frémir, quoi qu'il dise, même les choses les plus insignifiantes comme "chaussette"... bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le genre de mot qui sorte de sa bouche ou alors il les utilise dans des phrases qui transforment Harry en tomate transgénique... Ce qu'il préfère c'est les mots doux, chacun d'eux lui donne des frissons "Mon amour", "Tu es irrésistible", etc... Mais le mieux reste sans doute ces élucubrations incompréhensibles mêlées de gémissements et de soupirs lorsque le plaisir submerge le prince blond. Harry a alors l'impression d'être traversé par une onde de chaleur glacial.

Le toucher, la peau de Draco contre la sienne, les mains de Draco parcourant son corps, ses lèvres, ses doigts... Harry perd pied. Il suffit que le blond frôle ses lèvres des siennes pour que Harry ne sache plus où il se trouve. Le simple contact avec une de ses mèches de cheveux peut devenir un fantasme. Et Draco adore jouer de ses charmes sur son amant...

H comme heureux, ce qu'il était désormais, depuis qu'il était avec Draco... C'était peut-être par hasard que leur histoire avait commencé mais Harry avait le sentiment que son cœur avait été harponné. Le blond était sa hantise. Tout son corps était habité par l'amour, entièrement tourné vers Draco. Vers ses regards hypnotisant. Vers son corps harmonieux. Vers ses cheveux blonds hermine. Il connaissait tous ses tics, ses manières : cette façon de s'humecter les lèvres, cette habitude de camoufler ses hésitations de quelques façons que ce soit, l'ordre dans lequel il enfile ses habits...

Draco dit toujours que c'est Harry qui l'humanise, qui en fait un être moins hautain, plus honnête et qui n'a plus besoin d'humilier les autres. Le Gryfondor aime se dire honoré mais il reste humble car il sait la vérité et d'ailleurs il se hâte chaque fois de rectifier les choses : Draco a toujours été humain, il a toujours eu un cœur, il était juste trop habile à le cacher.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il lui avait dit "Je t'aime"... ou plutôt "ze t'aime". Ils contemplaient l'horizon couché dans les hauteurs des toits de Poudlard. Le blond avait l'air hyper-nerveux. On entendait les chouettes et les hiboux hululer plus loin dans leur volière. Une harpe jouait quelque part dans l'école. Quand les mots avaient enfin franchis les lèvres du Serpentard, au moment où le Soleil dardait ses premiers rayons, Harry avait été abasourdit... Jusqu'au moment où l'hilarité de ces paroles l'avait atteint et où il avait éclaté de rire. Il en avait presque eu le hoquet. Hélas le blond n'avait pas apprécié qu'il se moque de ses sentiments et s'était transformé en harpie, il avait failli le hacher en morceaux. Lorsque le corps de Draco l'avait heurté de plein fouet le plaquant contre le toit d'un air menaçant il avait décidé de reprendre son calme. Il avait tenté de reprendre son souffle, la respiration haletante et avait glissé une main sur la joue de Draco, dont la peau était hâlée par les premiers rayons solaires, avant de l'attirer pour l'embrasser.

Injustice, c'était le premier mot qui lui était venu l'esprit quand Voldemort était réapparu. Ce qui était injuste c'était ces milliers de vie qui cessaient sans même comprendre pour quelle cause. Ce qui était injuste c'était ces moldus jetés dans une guerre qui les dépassait. Ce qui était injuste c'était l'égoïsme de Harry face aux évènements, il ne cessait de se le répéter... Mais après tout n'avait-il pas le droit de vouloir que quelqu'un d'autre sauve le monde à sa place ?

L'injustice c'était la sienne, celle d'une destinée qui l'avait nommé héros sans le prévenir, sans même qu'il en ait conscience. L'injustice c'était qu'il doive abandonner le bonheur alors qu'il commençait juste à comprendre l'ampleur de ce mot. L'injustice c'était de ne pas pouvoir faire de projet pour l'avenir comme tous les garçons et filles de son âge. L'injustice c'était de devoir promettre de survivre tout en sachant que ça ne dépendait pas de lui. L'injustice c'était d'avoir fait comme si ce n'était rien lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, malgré le fait qu'il ait senti son cœur se serrer, malgré les larmes qui perlaient à leurs paupières, malgré Sa main qui avait tenté de le retenir... Il avait essayé de ne pas l'embrasser, il savait que ce serait plus dur de partir après, mais il avait fini par ne plus résister. L'injustice c'était ces trois petits mots "tout ira bien" qui avait continués à résonner dans son esprit lorsqu'il avait tourné les talons et rejoint le chemin de son destin. L'injustice c'était ce mensonge pitoyable à l'être qu'il aimait. L'injustice c'était d'avoir ignoré Ses peurs. Celui qui était injuste c'était Harry.

J ou les journaux. Il se souvenait parfaitement des gros titres à son retour. "Le Survivant mérite toujours son titre" Sorcière-Hebdo. "Harry Potter sauve à nouveau le monde" La Gazette du sorcier. "Merci Harry" Le Chicaneur. Les remerciements, les cadeaux, les acclamations avaient fusées de partout.

Mais celui qui l'avait le plus touché c'était certainement celui d son blond. Le soir où il était rentré à Poudlard, il l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre de préfet, se glissant sans bruit dans l'obscurité pour lui faire la surprise. Lorsqu'il l'avait réveillé Draco avait écarquillé les yeux et l'avait simplement serré dans ses bras, sans voix, dans le simple espoir muet que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Passée une infinité de seconde il lui avait juste soufflé à l'oreille « Merci d'être là...» avant de l'embrasser.

Puis, les jours passant, Draco s'était éloigné de lui sans explication. Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais comportés comme un couple en public ils étaient au moins comme des amis. Et là Draco passait quasiment tout son temps seul et même lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, fait de plus en plus rare, il était froid et distant. Passé l'incompréhension, Harry avait commencé à croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus, que la passion était perdue... Il avait pleuré, crié, insulté, supplié... rien n'avait fait, Draco le quittait chaque jour un peu plus...

Et soudain il avait vu, les regards remplis de tristesse posés sur lui, la grimace de colère à l'approche d'autres élèves, les regards noirs qu'il lançait à tout bout de champs et ça avait fait "tilt" dans son esprit... La Jalousie... Draco était jaloux ! Il avait tout de suite été trouver Hermione et Ron pour qu'ils l'aident, après leur avoir avoué qu'il sortait avec le Serpentard, bien que son amie s'en doute déjà. Le choque et les remarques désobligeantes passés, ils lui avaient fait remarquer qu'il suffirait peut-être d'un peu de reconnaissance. Si les autres élèves savaient que Harry était pris un grand nombre serait découragé, surtout que Draco n'étant pas n'importe qui personne n'oserait tenter de lui piquer son copain. « Si tant est qu'il accepte toujours d'être avec moi » pensa tristement Harry. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassé devant toute la Grande Salle et, lorsqu'il avait sentis les bras du blond autour de sa taille, il s'était cru au paradis.

"Deux des plus beaux partis de la Sorcellerie sortent du placard" Sorcière-Hebdo. "Les rumeurs se confirment enfin !" La Gazette du sorcier. "Félicitation à notre nouveau couple" Le Chicaneur. Et alors peu importaient les titres des journaux car il était le plus comblé des hommes.

Kafkaïen, c'est ce que lui avait paru cette relation au début, absurde et illogique, comme les romans de Kafka. Il lui avait semblé, qu'après toutes ces années d'horreur et de tristesse il était absurde qu'on lui offre le bonheur sur un plateau. Mais où est la logique en amour ? Dès que ce sentiment vous transperce le cœur ce mot disparaît de votre esprit. L'amour doit être la chose la plus illogique au monde, ça vous tombe dessus comme ça, sans raison, sans crier garde... Et pourtant c'est si naturel, si normal, si... "logique" et contradictoire... On veut simplement pouvoir vivre du kaléidoscope de sensation que vous offre l'autre.

Depuis qu'il était avec Draco, il n'était plus que sensations, chaleur de la caresse d'une main, frisson d'extase d'un baiser, soupir et souffle saccadé... Il était un volcan bouillonnant d'amour, un désert aride frappé par les chauds rayons d'un soleil blond, il voguait sur un nuage poussé par la brise de son souffle. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de choses au point d'être incapable de mettre des mots dessus ?

Lac, celui de Poudlard. C'était un printemps plus chaud que d'habitude, en fait on se serait cru en été. Les cours se faisaient dans une chaleur étouffante, l'atmosphère était lourde et fatigante. Dumbledore avait décidé de donner leur après-midi aux élèves. Certains avaient préférés flâner dans le parc ou rester à l'intérieur à l'abri des rayons solaires. Beaucoup avaient courus vers le lac pour faire un plongeon. Harry et Draco faisait partis de ceux-là. C'était le Serpentard qui l'avait tiré au bord du lac avant de le pousser à l'eau. Jusque-là pas de problème… sauf qu'il était tout habillé… Pour se venger Harry avait prétexté vouloir un baiser d'excuse avant d'attirer son blond dans les eaux profondes tel une sirène…

M, la mélodie… Est-ce que les battements d'un cœur pourraient être considérés comme une mélodie ? Oui si c'est le cœur de Draco qui bat à toute allure sous son oreille…

La mélodie du son diffus de sa voix lorsqu'il se réveille petit à petit le matin. Le bruit de sa respiration à son oreille, le tap-tap de ses pas sur le sol, le pianotement exaspéré qu'il exécute sur le bois du bureau lorsque Harry n'est pas prêt à l'heure pour ses cours… Des fois il a même l'impression qu'il peut l'entendre sourire…

Tous ces sons forment une symphonie que Harry seul peut comprendre. Chaque soupir, chaque claquement d'ongle, chaque silence semblent lui crier "Je t'aime".

Navet… On pourrait se demander légitimement ce que ce mot vient faire là… Et bien Harry exècre les navets ou plutôt exécrait… Draco l'avait fait changer d'avis comme toujours, à croire que sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour du blond…

Comment l'avait-il contraint à changer son opinion ? Tel était la question… Il lui avait fait découvrir l'un de ses talents cachés…

Draco savait cuisiner et divinement bien en plus ! Quand Harry avait découvert cet atout dans sa manche, il avait été agréablement surpris… et surtout s'était imaginé son Draco dans une cuisine, avec un tablier… seulement un tablier… Bien qu'il soit resté légèrement septique au début devant le plateau repas que le Serpentard venait de lui apportait… Il avait surtout fait une grimace à la vue du navet…

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Oui, répondit son amant tout sourire.

- Je ne vais pas mourir en mangeant ça ?

- C'n'est pas empoisonné, grommela Draco

- Toi, tu sais cuisiner ?

- Oui, soupira le blond.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Harry ce n'est pas parce que je suis un horrible petit bourgeois égocentrique et arrogant…

- Tu n'es pas un "horrible petit bourgeois égocentrique et arrogant", le coupa le brun.

- C'est pourtant ainsi que tu me désignais avant…

- Oui, avant que je ne découvre que ce n'était qu'une façade qui cachait l'être merveilleux que tu es…

- Bon passons. Ce n'est pas parce que…

Un haussement de sourcil de Harry le rappela à l'ordre.

-… parce que je suis qui je suis que je n'ai pas pu apprendre à cuisiner… Au manoir, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de temps libre entre un père mangemort et une mère indifférente incapable de montrer son affection…

Harry ne préféra poser aucune question sur les parents de Draco, c'était plutôt un sujet tabou, et décida de s'informer sur son ange.

- Et tu as encore beaucoup d'autres cordes à ton arc dont je ne serais ignorant ?

- Plus que tu ne crois…, souffla Draco avant de l'embrasser.

Finalement Harry avait mangé un repas délicieux mais froid…

Opale, orage, origine, oranger, orchidée, orateur, option, oreiller, ordinateur… Orgasme ? [c'est censé être du K+ ici… *auteure au bord du meurtre*] Tout ces mots avaient un sens important pour Harry… Mais pourquoi était-ce si dur d'en choisir un seul ?

Opposés ! C'était aussi simple que ça…

Lui et Draco étaient si différents mais à défaut de se ressembler ils se complétaient.

Harry était impatient, parfois peu futé, enfantin, un peu naïf…

Alors que Draco était la patience même, d'une intelligence rare et aiguisée, posé et pour la naïveté elle n'était que jouée…

Mais ils se rejoignaient quand il s'agissait d'être romantique, attentionné, compréhensif l'un envers l'autre, amoureux tout simplement…

Paris perdus… Draco et Harry avaient l'habitude de faire des paris, de plus en plus bête d'ailleurs… Ça allait du gagnant d'un match de Quiditch, à la couleur de la chemise que porterait Rogue sous sa robe de sorcier… D'ailleurs lors de ce dernier le plus compliqué avait été de vérifier qui avait gagné… Ce qui était important ce n'était pas le pari en lui-même mais l'enjeu… Qui n'aurait pas voulu voir Draco recouvert de chantilly par exemple… ? Grâce aux paris Harry pouvait obtenir ce que le blond lui refusait ou tout simplement rire un bon coup, au détriment de son petit ami, comme la fois où il lui avait demandé de venir manger un midi vêtu d'un costume de coq… Les autres élèves l'avaient appelé "mon petit poulet" pendant trois semaines… Draco avait cherché pendant des jours comment se venger de son amoureux… Harry méfiant avait décidé de faire une pause avec les paris… Mais malheureusement toute sa volonté n'avait pas suffi à l'empêcher d'accepter celui qui l'avait mené à sa perte… Il pensait vraiment le gagner… Comment avait-il pu perdre une course d'attrapeur ? En fait… à vrai dire… Le simple fait de s'asseoir lui posait plutôt problème à ce moment-là… Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser de faire la course au dernier moment car elle était prévue depuis deux jours… Et voilà il avait perdu…

Et au final quel avait été son gage ? Et bien il avait dû obéir à Draco pendant une semaine… Semaine où Harry s'était vu ridiculisé de toutes les manières possibles… Faire un strip tease en plein milieu de la bibliothèque… Danser la macarena sur la table des Gryfondor dans la grande salle… Venir habillé en SM à un cour de potion (il suspectait fortement ses nombreux "amis" d'avoir soufflé cette idée à Draco)… Crier sur tout les toits son soi-disant amour pour Trelawney...

A la fin de la semaine il aurait aimé jeter un sort d'oubli à toute l'école et frapper un adorable blond sadique au possible… Mais sa vengeance avait été terrible même si personne n'avait pu y assister puisqu'elle avait eu lieu entre les quatre murs de la chambre du Serpentard…

Q, le quai de la gare de Poudlard… Celui d'où partait le train vers Londres… Celui d'où partait Draco… Il avait obtenu de l'accompagner jusqu'au train et l'avait longuement embrassé avant qu'il ne monte dans le wagon… Pourquoi fallait-il que Draco retourne au manoir pour les vacances ? D'après ce qu'avait compris Harry, la mère de son blond avait beaucoup changée depuis que son mari était en prison… Elle était devenue une vraie mère, affectionnée et chouchoutant son fils… Harry aurait aimé l'accompagner au manoir mais Draco avait gentiment refusé en lui disant qu'il devait d'abord parler sérieusement d'eux à sa mère…

Alors Harry s'était retrouvé sur le quai vide à regarder le train partir… s'il s'était laissé aller au pathos, il aurait bien courus après pour crier son amour à son beau blond mais il avait seulement agité la main en lui soufflant un "Je t'aime" avant de lui envoyer un baiser. Et il avait passé les vacances à lui envoyer des mails et à discuter avec lui… Il avait eu du mal à supporter leur séparation mais ce n'était que deux semaines, si il avait survécu à un mage noir totalement timbré il devait survivre à quatorze jours sans l'amour de sa vie… Mouais mais qu'est-ce que c'était dur quand même…

Rassurant, c'est le mot qui désigne le mieux Draco… Lorsque ses bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille le soir avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, Harry savait qu'il dormirait bien… Draco était un peu comme un doudou, après tout il n'en avait jamais eu donc il pouvait bien se permettre d'en prendre un vivant maintenant…

Draco le rassurait dans ses choix, même quand il s'agissait d'une chose insignifiante comme un doute sur une réponse à un devoir… Ils se protégeaient mutuellement du doute et de la tristesse...

Draco était son bouclier, son armure, son épée, sa force... Il était ce qu'il avait de plus cher et ne souhaitait que le garder dans un cocon de bonheur... Mais malgré tout il avait l'impression que c'était Draco qui lui permettait de vivre... Il était tout pour lui et même plus... il était l'une des seules choses qui lui donnait foi en l'avenir...

Serpent... Draco était à Serpentard on pouvait donc supposer que c'était un serpent... Un serpent dangereux et imprévisible, qui attaque quand il a peur, qui mord si tu le surprend... Ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec un Serpent... Heureusement Harry parle le Fourchelangue... Et inévitablement il avait appris à parler le Draco... Il faut dire que le blond était une espèce unique de serpent, un animal doux qui se cachait derrière une apparence effrayante... Mais à vrai dire Draco pouvait parfois lui faire vraiment peur... La moindre moquerie pouvait provoquer la mort éminente de celui qui l'avait proférée. Harry avait appris à tenir sa langue malgré qu'il s'amuse toujours autant à embêter le Serpentard... Malgré qu'il soit en couple il avait continués ces petits duels de moqueries mais sans jamais atteindre le stade de la méchanceté... Malgré tout Harry préférait que Draco ne sache pas qu'il le comparait à un serpent même si c'était pour dire que c'était une personne extraordinaire... Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que le blond ne lise pas son alphabet et surtout qu'il ne lui demande pas pourquoi il avait mis Serpent à la lettre S... Harry était un très mauvais menteur...

Tatouage... Harry avait cru halluciner quand Draco lui avait soufflé qu'il avait longtemps voulu se faire un tatouage... Jusque là pas de problème, c'était la formulation qui en posait, elle sous-entendait qu'il avait abandonné son idée... ou qu'il l'avait mis à l'œuvre...

Il avait haussé un sourcil et avait tenté de se souvenir s'il avait vu n'importe quoi qui ressemblait à un tatouage sur le corps de son amant... sauf que pour dire vrai dans le feu de l'action ses yeux étaient trop occupés à se révulser de plaisir pour examiner la peau du blond...

Draco lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur face au demi-sourire qu'avait alors affiché Harry à cette pensée... Le brun avait secoué la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se ré-intéresser au sujet premier. Ne réussissant pas à résoudre l'énigme lui-même il demanda directement...

- T'as un tatouage ?

Draco le fixa quelques instants l'air de dire "toi, soit t'es aveugle, soit t'es con...". Ce à quoi Harry renvoya un regard assassin... Et alors, Draco le surprit plus que tout, il éclata de rire...

- Y'a des fois je me demande si le sort qui était censé ramener ta vue à la normale a marché...

- C'est sûr que je dois encore voir flou pour être tombé amoureux de toi..., se vexa Harry.

Draco se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et Harry crut un instant qu'il avait réussit ce qu'il voulait faire sur le moment : vexer le blond autant qu'il l'était... Sauf que cette envie n'avait fait qu'effleurer son esprit et qu'à présent il regrettait déjà ses paroles... Mais pour la deuxième fois en à peine quelques minutes, Draco l'étonna en l'embrassant... Harry saisit immédiatement la perche...

- A moins que ce ne soit à cause de tes baisers...

Draco lui lança un petit sourire moqueur avant de glisser son visage vers son oreille...

- Alors tu veux le voir ce tatouage ? susurra-t-il.

Après examen approfondit il s'avéra que Draco avait bel et bien un tatouage... Un serpent vert émeraude qui s'enroulait autour de sa cheville et dardait sur lui un regard gris acier...

Ultimatum... Draco avait osé lui poser un ultimatum ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Certes il était l'homme de sa vie, son amour, son amant, le plus bel homme du monde et pleins d'autres titres tout aussi glorieux... mais ça ne lui donnait pas tout les droits !

Surtout que ça requête était totalement idiote... Draco lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à une fête chez Pansy qui aurait lieu durant l'été... Pansy quoi ! La fille qui courait derrière SON blond en hurlant des "dracinouchet" de sa voix aiguë insupportable aux oreilles de quiconque croisait sa route... Et Draco voulait qu'ils aillent chez elle ! Il voulait peut-être que Harry observe cette bêtasse s'accrocher à son bras pendant toute la soirée tandis que lui boirait cocktail sur cocktail pour chasser de son esprits les sombres pensées qui y tourneraient...

Harry ne pouvait pas oublier que Draco avait été fiancé avec cette fille ! Cet été il pourrait passer deux mois avec lui, il ne voulait pas que cette chose gâche ses vacances ! Pourtant Draco avait l'air d'apprécier la Serpentard et Harry se demandait malgré tout si cela n'était pas mieux de l'accompagner... ne serait-ce que pour le surveiller... Et puis l'ultimatum n'aidait pas son choix...

"Ou tu passes ce soir-là avec moi chez Pansy... ou tu passeras bien plus d'un soir sans me voir..."

Vacances... Finalement elles étaient arrivés, les grandes vacances... Deux mois de pure tranquillité et cette année il serait avec Draco... Lorsqu'il s'était levé le matin de leur départ de Poudlard il ressemblait à une pile chargé à bloc... Il courait dans tout les sens et vérifiait sans arrêts ses bagages pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Ron et Hermione avaient dû le tirer jusqu'à la grande salle pour qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner... Il avait avalé la nourriture en dix minutes, top chrono...! Puis il était partis en courant attendre son amour devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard où il avait prévu de se retrouver s'ils ne se croisaient pas à table... Blaise, en sortant lui avait adressé un sourire moqueur avant de l'informer que le "petit dragon" finissait ses valises mais qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir... Harry le remercia et ils discutèrent un peu... Blaise était un des nombreux Serpentard (mais moins nombreux septième année) qui avaient combattu contre Voldemort (la plupart des enfants ne partageaient pas l'idéologie de leurs parents et avait préférés rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix) et puis c'était le meilleur ami de Draco...

Une fois Draco récupéré, embrassé et trainé jusqu'au train à l'heure de rendez-vous, ils avaient pris place dans un wagon avec Ron et Hermione (Blaise ayant prétexter qu'il préfèrerait mourir que de faire le voyage avec deux couples pathétiquement amoureux)...

Le voyage s'était passé à se bécoter [on comprend Blaise d'un coup XD]... Ils s'étaient tous dit au revoir sur le quai de la gare, ils devaient se revoir durant les deux mois de vacances, et Harry suivit Draco pour rejoindre son manoir. [si je continue comme ça la lettre V va faire une page -.-"]

Ils auraient pu passer les deux mois enfermés dans la chambre mais ils avaient plutôt décidés de profiter de l'extérieur et de sortir en amoureux... A part quand ils revoyaient des camarades de Poudlard... ou à la fête chez Pansy...

Étrangement elle ne s'était pas du tout comportée comme Harry le prévoyait, elle n'avait pas une seule fois hurlée "Draychounet" de la soirée... Elle les avait simplement accueillit avec un sourire, un magnifique sourire d'ailleurs souligné d'un jolie pourpre... Elle était en fait très jolie dans une petite robe noire en satin soulignée d'un ruban de dentelle au niveau de la taille... Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était tant améliorée depuis l'année précédente, trop occupé qu'il était à surveiller son Draco...

Mais la question qui assaillit Harry quelques minutes après qu'il ait compris que Pansy ne s'intéressait plus à Draco fut : pour qui s'était-elle fait si belle ?

Et la réponse se présenta sous la forme d'un anti-couple-pathétique-qui-se-bécotte-dans-le-train-express-de-Poudlard [bon je pourrais le continuer ce pseudo mais ça serait désespérant XD] autrement dit Blaise...!

Harry avait lancé un sourire amusé à Draco en la voyant se jeter sur le pauvre garçon et un regard des plus étonné quand Draco lui avait renvoyé un signe de victoire... Il n'avait compris ce geste qu'en voyant Blaise répondre au baiser de la Serpentard... Et il avait appris plus tard que si Blaise aimait si peu voir des couples c'est qu'il aimait Pansy depuis un moment...

Whisky, un alcool fort (entre 40% et 60%) qui pouvait désinhiber n'importe qui au bout de quelques verres... Même le prince des Serpentard... Vous voulez voir un blond courir dans tout les sens pour crier qu'il aime un certain brun aux yeux vert héros du monde sorcier, Draco a nommé Harry-je-t'aime-plus-que-tout-mon-amour-Potter, ce pauvre Gryfondor tentant d'ailleurs de contenir son amoureux ? Sortez le whisky [la Vodka c'est pas mal non plus xD... ah euh oui l'alcool est à consommer avec modération] ! Pansy lui payerait ça, pourquoi avait-elle fait boire du whisky à Draco ? Hein pourquoi ?

… Ah oui peut-être parce qu'il avait parié avec elle pour savoir quel type de réaction avait le blond quand il était bourré... Et Pansy avait gagné Draco était bien du genre amoureux transi...

Le vrai problème avait été de le ramener au manoir sans que la mère de l'héritier Malfoy ne s'aperçoive de son état... Et ensuite il avait fallut le mettre au lit et là ça avait été le drame...

- Harry mon amooouuuur !

- Euh oui Draco ?

- Veux un bisou !

- D'accord mais juste un après tu dois dormir...

Dire qu'il était en train de parler à son copain, le terrible Draco Malfoy comme s'il s'était agit d'un garçon de six ans... Garçon qui était en train de défaire les boutons de sa chemise...

- Draco arrête !

- Maieuh pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es totalement saoules et que ce n'est pas le moment, en plus je suis crevé...

Le blond ne fit même pas attention à ses explications et se réoccupa des boutons...

- Draco ! Non ! Drac... Dray... Hum... J'ai rien dit en fait...

Seulement c'est ce moment que choisit le blond pour s'endormir, laissant un Harry passablement frustré... Il entendrait parler de lui le lendemain matin gueule de bois ou pas ! Non mais ! Bon pour le moment il fallait qu'il réussisse à sortir de sous son copain sans le réveiller... La nuit risquait d'être longue...

Xylographie, une technique de gravure sur bois qui avait permis à Harry de faire un magnifique cadeau à Draco... Une plaque rectangle d'environ 30 centimètres sur 20 représentant un dragon perchée au bord d'un falaise qui fixait une étoile éclatante sur l'horizon... Un cadeau que Draco avait adoré quand Harry lui avait offert... Il devait moins l'apprécier ce matin-là quand il se le prit sur la tête...

- Aie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai mal à la tête...

- Il se passe que tu m'écrases...

- Pourquoi tu hurles ? Soupira Draco.

- Je ne hurle pas mais je pourrais m'y mettre si tu ne te pousses pas...

Draco gémit en roulant sur le côté pour laisser libres mouvements à son petit ami, qui s'empressa de sortir du lit.

-Bien et maintenant... Aqua ! S'exclama Harry après avoir récupérer sa baguette.

Le blond se retrouva trempé et... énervé, TRÈS énervé ! Et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir à son petit copain à grand coup de polochon même si la bataille se finit plutôt rapidement sur le lit...

Yatagan, un sabre à pointe recourbée tout droit venu de Turquie qui trônait au dessus du lit de Draco... et que Harry détestait... Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il finirait par tomber, un peu comme ses lustres trop grands posés juste au dessus des lits... à croire que quelqu'un voulait sa mort... Si il n'avait pas tué lui-même Voldemort il aurait pu croire que c'était encore lui qui tentait de l'assassiner...

Un de ces jours il faudrait qu'il oblige Draco à l'enlever ou alors quand ils prendrait un appartement ensembles il sentait sans savoir comment, surement un sixième sens, que le sabre disparaitrait durant le déménagement...

Si Draco s'en rendait compte il serait mal... Le Serpentard pourrait devenir plus meurtrier que du gaz ypérite... Oh il pourrait toujours lui achetait un yo-yo pour parfaire la collection du blond... Il faudrait quant même qu'on lui explique comment le Serpentard pouvait collectionner des objets aussi improbable... [Youpi presque finit ! *soupir de soulagement* … Ça se voit tant que ça que je suis à cours d'inspiration ? xD]

Zeste, un zeste d'amour, une pincée de bonheur, deux garçons anciens ennemis nouveaux amants, deux cents grammes de disputes qui s'effacent sur l'oreiller, dix tonnes de baisers, des câlins à la pelle, quarante kilos de mots doux et deux alphabets juste deux fois les vingts-six lettres de la langue française pour se dire à travers autant de mots combien ils s'aiment... Juste quelques instants d'une vie de couple cueillis à l'aurore d'un amour... Juste l'histoire toute simple de deux garçons qui se sont trouver un jour, une histoire qui ne fait que commencer...

Fin ! [non mais !]

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec :

- Internet

- Mes parents

- Mon ordinateur

Ma vie en général en fait...

Donc voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus et que le fait que ce soit bien plus long que la première partie me fera pardonner... Sinon j'accepterais les reviews même si c'est pour me passer un savon... Mais j'espère que ça sera plutôt des compliments *yeux de chien battu* Snif ren plus fanfiction a démollit ma jolie mise en page... Vous me direz si ça va ^^

Cherubine ^^


End file.
